


Roy to Jackson

by moomoo42



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Roy wakes in Jackson body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: Roy dies. He thinks it's the end. Until he wakes up just not as himself but as a twelve-year-old Jackson Whittemore.





	Roy to Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Blood drips down my chin as I look down at the arrow sticking out of my chest. I look up to see Oliver in his Arrow outfit dropping his bow as his eyes widen. I try to stay standing but it feels like all my energy is leaving me as I fall to my knees. I start to fall backward but Oliver runs forward and catches me before I hit the ground.

"Roy! I... I..." 

"It wasn't..." I let out a wet cough, "your fault... They were controlling you."

"Roy..." He looks down at the arrow in my chest and by the look on his face I know I'm not going to make it.

I feel weak and cold and I just want to sleep, but I know that if I do I won't wake up again. I look back up to Oliver to see a tear rolling down his cheek. I look into his eyes and say what I know will be my last words. "thank you," I try to smile, "for everything."

"No! Roy! Stay awake!" My eyes drift closed and I let the darkness take me.

&&&

I wake up feeling confused.

Not only am I supposed to be dead but my body also feels wrong. There's a weight on my leg and my eyelids feel heavy but I need to see where I am so I force them open. I'm on a bed in what is obviously a hospital room. I look down at the weight on my leg. Sitting on a chair next to my bed with the front of their body resting on me is a young boy that I don't recognize. I reach out to wake him which puts my hand in my sight... my hand which is way too small. I look over my also too small body. I'm a kid? A groan has me looking back up at the boy in front of me. He sits up blinking the sleep from his eyes before he spots me awake.

"Jackson!" he yells pulling me into a hug. I freeze in shock. He pulls back and looks at me in concern. "Jackson?"

I look around. Finding no one I turn back to the boy and ask, "who's Jackson?"

The boys' eyes widen. "Do you know me?" he asks.

"No... should I?"

"It's me! Danny! Your best friend..." he trails off sadly before gaining a determined look and running out of the room calling, "Don't worry Jackson, I'll go get a nurse."

I watch him leave in confusion. I died and now I'm in a kid called Jackson's body. How the hell did that happen? I put my feet on the ground and slowly stand up leaning against the wall when I get dizzy. I slowly make my way to a closed-door which I'm guessing leads to the bathroom. I open the door and look into the mirror above the sink. I look just like myself when I was twelve. 

"Jackson?" I hear Danny call. I take one last look at my reflection before making my way out of the bathroom to where Danny is standing next to a doctor. The doctor sits me down and asks Danny to leave before turning back to me.

"I'm dr Stone, your friend told me you were having trouble remembering some things. Is it ok if I ask you some questions?" dr Stone asks like he's talking to a child, which I guess he thinks he is, so I just nod with a small sigh. "Can you tell me your full name?"

"Jackson..." I trail off

"Do you know that or are you just telling me what Danny told you?" I look down at my feet and taking that as an answer dr Stone continues, "Do you know your birthday? Or your parents' names?" 

I think about telling them my birthday as Roy but decide against it since it will probably just make things worse. So instead I just shake my head. I must look sad or something because the doctor gives me a pitying look before leaving saying that he will call my parents. As soon as he leaves Danny comes back inside looking worried.

"So, do you remember anything?" he asks looking hopeful.

"No." His hopeful look drops, but he quickly covers it with a smile.

"Don't worry Jackson. I'll help you remember." I give him a small smile in return. I open my mouth to talk again but I'm interrupted by the door opening to a man and a woman.

"Jackson, sweety!" The woman calls rushing to my side.

"The doctor called and said you were having trouble remembering things. Do you remember us?" The man asks. 

I look to Danny who gives me a reassuring smile before turning back to them and shaking my head no. The man sighs sadly while the woman lets out a sob shocking me. I push away from them and towards Danny.

"We're... your... parents," the woman wails in between sobs making me scoot even further back until I'm almost lying against Danny. Not only do these two look nothing like me but that woman is also freaking me out.

"Why don't I look like you?" I ask once the woman calms down a little but that just sends her into another fit of sobs.

"You were adopted but that doesn't make us love you any less," the man explains. 

I nod taking this in before asking, "What are your names?"

The man looks at me sadly and says, "David and Elenore Whittemore, and you're Jackson, Jackson Whittemore."


End file.
